The Quest for Angela's CD
by Kai Kitsune
Summary: Okay, pretty much a crackfic about Bella leaving a CD at Jake's house, a bit AU, because Bella and Jacob "broke up." Oneshot, lol.


**Okay, so this is just something stupid I whipped up a few weeks ago, and I figured I'd post it on here sometime, just to reveal my stupidness. It's meant to be funny, but it's really not. So, pretty much, lame, bad-try at humor on my part. xDD **

**If you read this, thanks. It really means a lot to me that's you'd read my work, no matter how shottie it is.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer. Sorry, all of you who might have thought that.**

**Reviews are pretty cool, yeah?**

* * *

"Oh, crap! Where did I put that CD? Angela's gonna kill me if I lost it." Bella dug though the drawer in her nightstand, searching out the blank cover of a burnt CD. "Alice!" She exclaimed, "Where is it?"

"I don't know." Alice answered innocently, perched on the edge of Bella's bed. "You had it last."

"That's not funny, Alice." Bella muttered, slamming the drawer shut. The loud noise suddenly jolted Bella's memory. "Oh no."

Alice blinked, her eyes blank, and then looked amazed.

"Oh yes, Bella. That's terrible. How are you going to get it back? Edward's gonna kill you."

"I don't know!" Bella groaned, falling backward onto her bed. "Why did I leave it _there_ of all places? Could I get Seth to get it?"

"That would be considered theft." Alice noted, and grinned. "I like it."

"I couldn't get Seth in trouble." Bella whispered to herself and thought for a moment. "I'll just have to go steal it from Jake's room myself."

--

BPOV

Jake and I had "broken up" last night. It was a pretty ugly affiar, lots of yelling and tears. I was miserable enough about it to begin with, and I had no intention of ever going back.

"You're truck's too loud," Alice informed me. "You could borrow my old car. It's pretty quiet. And fast, in case you need to outrun the po-- your father." She laughed. Edward was going to kill us for sure. When he got back from his weekend hunting trip, of course. Emmett had to practically drag Edward into his Jeep to get him out of town; Edward needed to hunt badly.

All of these factors led to me gently pressing my toe to the gas pedal of Alice's pimped out, electric blue 00 Audi TT Quattro. It shot forward at the slightest tap. At least it was quiet, even though electric blue was not the most inconspicious color.

When I got to Jake's house, I didn't park in front of it, but behind the trees around the front of the house.

I crept up to the house, staying low to the ground and staying extremely silent, and amazingly un-clumsy. _Thank god Jake's room is on the first floor._ I thought.

I plastered myself to the wall next to Jake's window and peeked in. Dammit. He was right in there, fast asleep. _Is this CD really that important?_ I thought, then pictured Angela's face when I told her I'd lost it, and then I decided yes, it was very important. Angela was one of my best friends.

And I was going to get the CD back.

I gently lifted the window, knowing Jake had left it unlocked. It squeaked slightly, and I cringed. Jacob didn't even roll over. _Thank you_. I latched the window at the top, making sure it wouldn't crush me as I tried to scramble into the room. There was a tiny space inbetween the wall and Jacob's huge bed, just big enough for my foot to hold me up. I preched myself there, my heart beating a mile a minute as I inched toward Jake's CD player._ Only a little further. _I reached my slightly clammy hand toward the open button on the stereo.

Three things happened at once.

One, my cellphone began to vibrate, two, that made me jump, and I couldn't stop my hand from twitching and cranking the volume up to the max on Jake's lowly playing radio. And, third, my body comvulsed in fear and I fell onto the bed with Jake, who instantly awoke.

"Bella?" He asked groggily, and I lept from the bed, jamming the open button and snatching the CD from the player.

"This is a dream, Jake," I smiled sweetly, and he sat up.

"Bella... what are you doing here?" I noticed his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying. I got a low, sinking feeling of guilt in my gut, and I bolted.

"Bells! Wait!" He called after me as I tripped and ran into walls on my mad dash for the door. I gripped the knob and flung the door open, scrambling for the car.

I finally reached th elecrtic blue monster, falling aginst the driver's side door for support. I pulled it open and hopped in, slamming the pedal down. The "silent" car let out a mighty roar adn lept forward, but not fast enough for me not to catch a glimpse of Jacob's sullen figure standing in the doorway.

I shot down the road, swiftly making it out of La Push. The second I was off the reservation, I thought a Cullen was going to jump me. I cruised down the road, eager to get home, when I suddenly caught a glimpse of a tall, white person standing very much in the way of my car.I barely had enough time to hit the breaks, and when I did, I jerked forward, slamming myself into the steering wheel, getting whiplash. The car didn't even tap Edward.

I must have better reflexes than we all thought.

"Bella." Edward greeted me as he pulled open the door and climbed into the passenger seat. I peeled myself gingerly off of the steering wheel. He seemed mad. Really mad. And worried. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I needed to get Angela's CD back from Jake's."

Before I knew it, I was in Edward's lap, and the seat was reclined back. He gently pulled us onto his back, streching out my throbbing torso. His cold hands grazed over my chest, my stomach, and back up to my head.

"You scared me." He whispered into my hair, deeply inhaling. "I thought you didn't want to go back there, Bella. Tell me next time, please." _I just needed to get something._ I thought, but I just sighed. Edward gently flipped us over, so I was reclined on my back in the seat, and he climbed into the driver's seat. I sat myself up, too dignified to stay lying down.

"So." He started, "Do you like that car? Alice took very good care of it. Do you want one like it?" Edward babbled quietly, unwinding his stress.

I suddenly realised something, and my breath caught. I grabbed teh CD off of the dash and sighed in pathetic relief, happy to have grabbed the right CD. Edward reached forward, and I slipped the CD onto his long, pale finger. He slid the disc into the player, mumbling, "What's so great about this CD, anyway?"

**Reviews Equal Love!**


End file.
